The Best Thing About Christmas
by Pennatus
Summary: What's the best thing about Christmas, Ginji asks him. What is he supposed to say? Oneshot, Ban x Ginji.


Ah, here we are again. I'm trying to shorten my rants a little. …ever see or read Vampire Knight? I'm just thinking how much of an airhead Yuuki is…NO! I'M DOING IT AGAIN! STOP GETTING OFF TOPIC!! :slaps self: YOSH! Pennatus is determined! Only talk about the story! The story! Pretty much it's nothing more then a little bit of fluff between Ban and Ginji during Christmas. I have to admit Ban's opinion of Christmas in the first paragraph kind of reflects my own. I mean no insult against Christianity or giving presents on Christmas or anything like that though! I am a Christian myself. I just…well, read the story. Luckily for Ban, he has someone to cheer him up!

Please review! I love feedback!

Disclaimer: It pains me to say this, but I do not own Ban's sexy body or anything to do with Get Backers.

--

The cloud of smoke hung around Ban's head like a thundercloud. Christmas was such a pointless holiday. Oh, sure, it had started out all right – set aside a day for when some guy came back to life or something, good for you – but when commercialism got its dirty paws on the holiday, it became less about _giving_ and more about _getting_. Men, women, and children scurried about, snatching up gifts that no one really wanted and that would be lost three days later anyway and flaunting money without a care in the world. And what did he have? A two hundred thousand yen debt and a cramped ladybug for a bed. Merry freaking Christmas.

Ginji, of course, loved Christmas more than a little kid. He reveled in all the bright lights and shiny wrapping paper, all the presents and the generally festive atmosphere. He loved it when strangers walking down the street would greet him with a "Happy Holidays!" and the cheer hanging in the air. Ginji, reflected Ban, could've invented Christmas.

They sat at their usual place in the Honky Tonk. Ginji was blowing on a cup of hot cocoa Paul had so graciously given Natsumi permission to make him ("I'll put it on your tab," he'd advised them with a rustle of his newspaper). Ban was attempting to drown his cynicism of Christmas in a pack of cigarettes and a haze of smoke. Ginji, sensing his partner's bleak mood, took a sip of his drink and held it between his hands. How to cheer up Ban, whose normally moody atmosphere had taken a considerate turn for the worse?

A question occurred to him, one he had been meaning to ask for quite awhile.

"Ne, Ban-chan…"

The Evil Eye user failed to respond, but Ginji could tell he was listening.

"What do you think is the best thing about Christmas?"

Ban snorted, sending up another puff of smoke that gently meandered its way upward.

"I'm serious, Ban-chan! What is the best thing about Christmas?"

Ban glanced over at the yellow haired man with his piercing blue eyes before pushing his violet lens higher on his nose. "Nothing."

"Ehhhh?! Ban-chan, you liar! Even if you hate everything, there has to be something you hate less than everything else."

Ban considered his convoluted logic for a moment. "Well…we get all those stupid requests to retrieve weird gifts. They're normally boring and easy, but at least they pay, I suppose."

Ginji frowned, not pleased with this answer. "That's all?"

"I hate everything equally, all right? So there's not really a 'best thing about Christmas' for me. Why?"

Ginji pouted a little, and Ban resisted the urge to think about how _adorable_ he looked when he did that. "If Ban-chan doesn't like Christmas, how can I like Christmas? So I have to make Ban-chan like Christmas so we can enjoy it together!"

Ban rolled his eyes at Ginji's simple thinking, but let escape a small smile.

"Ban-chan?"

Ban removed the cigarette from his mouth before turning to Ginji. "What – mmph!"

He was cut off abruptly as Ginji pressed his soft lips to Ban's own. They kissed just long enough for Ban's tongue to brush Ginji's and for him to taste the lingering sweetness of hot cocoa, before they had to break apart. Panting slightly, Ban mentally cursed his need for air. He turned back to Ginji.

The human electric eel licked his lips and felt a spark travel down his spine. Through the bliss and slightly pink cheeks, he managed a grin.

"Well, Ban-chan? Do you have a best thing about Christmas now?"

Ban chuckled a little. "I guess I do."

"You owe me 50 yen," Natsumi informed Paul smugly. Ban flushed slightly as he realized both of them had been observing the Get Backers pair closely.

The red head's newspaper rustled as he raised it slightly. "Hmph." But on his face was a slight smile.


End file.
